Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cobalt-containing magnetic iron oxide particles useful for the elements in magnetic recording mediums, especially for those in image recording mediums and a process for producing the particles. More particularly, the present invention relates to cobalt-containing magnetic iron oxide particles extremely suitable for production of magnetic recording mediums having an excellent video noise characteristic and a process for production of such particles.